


Weremafia

by An_FNG



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Deception, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Lycans, News Articles, One-Shot, Peril, Revenge, Right after the events of "I'm not Lycan to You", Tender loving care, Torture, Touring the city, Werewolves, conspiracy theorist - Freeform, mafia, unwanted sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_FNG/pseuds/An_FNG
Summary: Bangalore ventures out on her own to explore parts of the floating cities around Olympus while still vacationing with Loba. However, she will quickly find out that it wasn't just Loba's friends she'd have trouble meeting, but a few old enemies as well. Ones that don't seem particularly happy about what they find on her.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Bangalore | Anita Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Weremafia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BadTemptress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTemptress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm Not Lycan to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150818) by [BadTemptress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadTemptress/pseuds/BadTemptress). 



> This is a fan follow up to BadTemptress's amazing Lobalore fic "I'm Not Lycan to You". If you have not read that and are a fan of Lobalore, you should check it out!
> 
> Without further ado, on to the story!!

The news the following morning had a few things to say about the events at the restaurant much to Bangalore’s displeasure. Like vultures waiting for any scrap of meat thrown to them, they chased after the sensational news of the unhinged, ex-IMC, Apex Legend Bangalore beating the chivalrous, heart throb model Jacob Scheisse for a light joke between friends. Or at least that’s how it got painted given that Mustache had quickly divulged his version of the story to the vultures while Bangalore had ignored them. Lips curled up slightly in the corners as she stared at the picture plastered beneath the headline. It was easy to see the rage in her eyes as she had mount on Mustache, one bloodied fist was pulling back as the other was in the middle of breaking his nose. Nothing could ruin that feeling of satisfaction. Dark brown eyes flickered to Loba and her angry face as she was reaching for Bangalore’s shoulders, the smile slipped from her face. Well, maybe one thing.

At the sound of a certain someone entering the kitchen, Bangalore glanced up from her phone. Loba was staggering around a little, a result of the sleepiness and effects of the wolfsbane pills. They didn’t get much sleep last night as they had been a little busy doing…other things… Bangalore scrolled down farther on the article, half reading, half watching her love, wife?, dig through the fridge only to pull out a raw prowler steak and promptly bite into it. Loba seemed to realize a moment later that the steak wasn’t cooked and scowled. One of the cooking robots was waved over and Loba worked to input the desired doneness for the steak, finalizing her command with a threat to eat the robot if it messed up. The scowl on her face melted away as soon as their eyes met. Loba strode over to her, hips swaying back and forth.

“Morning my love,” she said as she leaned down to brush their cheeks together and place a kiss on her lips.

Bangalore chuckled into the kiss. “Good morning, love.”

There was a second of hesitancy before saying that last word, it still felt a little strange coming out of her mouth after all this time of unknowns and roommate jokes. Yet it was something she was looking forward to getting used to saying. Loba softly rumbled in response, shifting closer to sit sideways in her lap and curling against her body with her head nestled under Bangalore’s chin. Bangalore couldn’t help the smile on her face and the warm feeling spreading through her chest. The endearing rumble continued, so faint it could be easily missed. In the earlier days of their interactions she might have, but not now.

“Reading the news?” Loba spoke up, one amber eye opening up to peak at Bangalore’s phone.

“Yeah, they got a nice article about us, or well me and Mustache,” Bangalore shrugged as she continued to scroll through it.

“You could have given a statement.”

“Didn’t care too, it’s not the first time I’ve been painted as the unhinged or psychotic ex-IMC soldier. Besides, by tomorrow everyone will have moved onto the next piece of sensational media.”

Loba let out a singular laugh as Bangalore continued to scroll. Her indifference to the article was brought to a halt when the next picture came into view and its accompanying subtitle. It was a shot of Loba dragging her through the restaurant by the front of her dress shirt with the line, “Apex competitors or more? Loba Andrade crosses a physical boundary with the typically guarded Bangalore and meets little to no resistance.”, underneath.

“What did they write? I can feel you tensing up,” Loba sleepily murmured, as if she was about to drift off in Bangalore’s lap.

Bangalore’s first response was cut off by the robot floating over to Loba and presenting her the medium-rare prowler steak on a plate with a knife and a fork. The plate was balanced on one of Loba’s strong thighs as she cut off the first edge of the meat and ate it. A low hum of approval was let out.

“Tell me, Annie,” Loba pressed.

“Someone took a picture of you pulling me through the restaurant, now they are speculating all sorts of things.”

“They aren’t wrong.”

“I don’t like it.”

“And there are dozens of other speculating think pieces just like this one. All hot air with no proof. All with the purpose of getting everyone’s attention long enough for them to cash in on their advertising payment.”

“I don’t like the idea that we are giving them that proof.”

Amber eyes were rolled. “Next time we are out in public I guess I should stand three meters from you.”

Bangalore scowled, “That’s not…Lo…” she grumbled. “That’s not what I mean, I’m saying I think we are getting a little too relaxed here and that we should reassess our behavior in public.”

“When was the first time you touched my breasts Annie?”

“What?!”

Confused dark brown eyes stared at Loba while she chewed another piece of her steak.

“When?” she repeated.

“The first time we-”

“My first games, we were on a squad together, I went down, you got me up by shoving a needle into the side of my chest.”

“That’s not-”

Brown eyes with flecks of gold stared into hers. “And if anyone asks us about the familiarity of our touch I will simply reply that it’s a side effect of having been in so many games together.”

Loba promptly ate another wedge of steak, satisfied with how she had handled the conversation. Bangalore let out a long sigh and closed the article. She was right, there was no end to the speculation about her and Loba, and all sorts of other relationships between Legends. Like everything else it would fade to the background and never brought up again. Bangalore pressed a light kiss to the side of Loba’s head, earning her a gentle rumble.

There was a drastic improvement in their social interactions since they had come clean to each other about how they felt. However, Bangalore still largely felt out of place amongst the ultra rich and fancy. She longed for a chance to go out and explore the floating cities herself and maybe find an area that spoke to her kind of tastes. Unsurprisingly, Loba wasn’t receptive to Bangalore’s decision to go out on her own for a night. Bangalore stood her ground, stating that she could more than handle herself if she were to find herself in a hairy situation, and reminding Loba that they didn’t need to be together for everything. Some time apart was always good for the relationship. Loba reluctantly agreed, but only with the stipulation that she would call her the instant anything went wrong and would let her know when she was headed home. Those were agreeable terms, even if they still felt a bit stifling. Bangalore dressed up and geared up for her night out, gave Loba a parting kiss, and was on her way.

It didn’t take long for Bangalore to find the lower parts of the floating cities. Finally, a place she felt like she fit in better. Food and drink prices were reasonable, fashion was much more sensible, and the people for the most part kept their noses to themselves. Were there a few that tried to case her out and take advantage of the tourist? Yes. However, those pickpockets were swiftly met with wrist locks and submissions that had them returning her fake wallet and running away. Bangalore may still be an outsider, but she wasn’t prey that was for certain. After a few hours of exploring the floating city, Bangalore found a pub to grab a bite and a drink at. She hadn’t expected the owner to recognize her or give her a more private spot to eat, but according to him she had helped him win several sizable bets and he owed her that much.

Bangalore sat there enjoying the local brew, a perfectly seared leviathan steak, and a skewer of grilled vegetables and fruits. Eating alone felt odd, she couldn’t think of the last time she had done that ever since she and Loba had started to spend their meals together. That thought made her pause mid chew. Dark brown eyes glanced down at her plate and her half eaten steak, she was already feeling full. Bangalore finished off the piece in her mouth and cut off another piece, trying to figure out why she wasn’t going to finish this when normally she could. It was no bigger than the ones often served at the Apex ceremonies, then again Loba wasn’t eating with her. Bangalore had gotten into the habit of discreetly passing over chunks of her meat to Loba in exchange for the greens that were on her plate. Their little exchange kept Loba from getting sick, made it look like Loba had eaten the greens, and helped take the edge off her ravenous hunger after the games. Her knife and fork were set down. After a swig from the cold brew, Bangalore picked up the second skewer and began to chew on the deliciously grilled vegetables.

“I am truly honored to have been able to find you,” a figure blurted out as they slid into the spot across from her.

Bangalore instantly tensed up and analyzed the intruder with her peripheral vision; all while not showing a single disturbance on her face or even acknowledging them.

“There are so many things I want to talk to you about, please forgive this surprise visit, I didn’t know of any other way I’d get a chance to speak with you face to face,” he rapidly continued.

White teeth tore into the colorful pieces of food on the skewer. The heavyset man with reddish brown, unkempt hair and beard paused for a moment, waiting for a response, his nervous hands playing with the salt shaker on the table. He wore a jacket over a plaid shirt and some form of cargo pants. Plenty of spots to hide a weapon, but Bangalore got the sense that this man wouldn’t be able to hold his own in a fight, let alone be able to pull a trigger before her bullet was cruising through his skull. Bangalore continued to eat, opting to ignore him. If he was just another fan he will either make a fuss or catch a hint and leave.

“I know you must be wondering why I am trying to talk to you, but I have to warn you about the potential danger you are in.”

This guy wasn’t going to catch the hint.

“You know what I do for a living right?” Bangalore finally spoke up, still not bothering to look away from her food.

His cheeks turned a little red. “I do, bu-”

“You know what I did for a living right?”

“This is a danger unlike those!” he whisper-shouted.

Dark brown eyes bored into his green ones. He quickly cleared his throat and sat up a little taller.

“Normally I’m not so concerned about you and the other legends, especially when you are all together, but when I saw that you had come here alone with Loba Andrade, I knew that you were in grave danger.”

“You’ve said that three times, why don’t you just spit it out?” she all but growled at him.

“Loba Andrade is a werewolf and one that has mothered many of the other werewolves that plague these floating cities.”

Bangalore nearly choked on her drink. There was a lot to process in that statement. However, the one thing Bangalore could tell was that this guy, whoever he was, was wrong. Loba wasn’t a werewolf and she sure as hell hadn’t given birth to any children.

“Mothered?!” Bangalore strained to keep her voice down as she practically slammed her drink on the table.

His cheeks turned an even darker shade. “Mothered or well the technical term is turned. She’s the oldest werewolf according to my theories and has infected many people with lycanthropy throughout the years she’s lived on Psamathe.”

“Your theories?!”

“I have collected considerable proof over the years!” he stayed firm. “No matter how many times she may present herself otherwise, she is a werewolf, and you are at risk of being bitten and turned!”

That was enough. Bangalore jumped out of her seat and lifted him out of his by the lapels of his jacket.

“You drunk and need me to pay for your tab? Is that why you’re bugging me?”

“What? No! I came here to-”

“What else are you on then huh? Psychotics? Stimulants?”

“Nothing I swear!” he cried out, his face turning a nice shade of white.

“Then I suggest you take your crack shit talk, crawl back to whatever screen you live behind, and think twice before you ever  _ ever _ approach me again.”

“You are in danger! Being close to Loba Andrade will only get you turned into one of those hideous monsters!” he desperately continued as she drug him to the entrance of the pub. “She’s waiting for the full moon when the infection is most potent!”

Bangalore promptly threw him into the street.

“You’ll become one of her wolf child-”

The door to the pub was slammed shut, cutting off the rest of his crazed speech. Bangalore looked around at the various people that had watched the scene. One by one they all looked away and returned to their food and drinks. Good, they knew better to keep their head down and their noses on their face because if any of them had, she would have answered them with the special Anita Williams 1-2-1 combo. Bangalore stomped back to her food and drink only to scowl. She had left it unattended which meant none of it was safe to eat or drink. It was shrugged off, she was practically full anyway. With a wave of her hand she called over one of the waitresses and asked for her bill. Once that was paid Bangalore headed back to Loba’s home as her mood for additional adventure had been ruined.

The door was carefully closed behind her making little to no noise aside from the clicks of the automatic locks sliding into place. Boots were unlaced and set on the shoe shelf that disappeared from view. Bangalore made her way towards the spacious living room, glancing into the others she passed by. Upon entering the living room she saw Loba sitting on one of the couches typing away on her computer. Bangalore didn’t even have to make a sound for her to look her way, a happy smile forming on her face. Usually just seeing that smile would make one of her own form, but not tonight, she was tired and several thoughts were swirling around in her mind. She plopped down on the couch next to Loba, throwing an arm around her shoulders and undoing the first two buttons of her dress shirt with her other hand. Loba nuzzled into the crook of her neck, letting out low rumbles and pressing a few kisses along her neck and jaw.

“You’ve been all over.”

A statement. No doubt Loba could smell all of the places she had been.

Bangalore pinched the bridge of her nose. “Yeah, had a good time exploring the floating cities, that was until I ran into some crack theorist that kept on going on about you being a werewolf.”

Loba chuckled, not at all fazed by the news. “There are a handful of those out there, especially in this area. They just rant and rave online, zooming in every picture of me or video and drawing their clues from it.”

“He acted like he was trying to save me from getting bitten by you.”

“Awwww how considerate, although he’s a bit too late for that,” Loba said with a sly smirk.

Bangalore rubbed her mark, for once it didn’t pulse as much as it normally did. Maybe she was finally getting used to it.

“What are you working on?” Bangalore decided to change topics.

“Got a few job offers, figured it might be fun to break up the vacation a bit and do a few fun little heists.”

Bangalore couldn’t help the singular laugh that was pushed past her lips. A while ago she would have been gunning to lock Loba up for that, now, she just sat there and watched the professional do her magic. An eyebrow was raised up as she glanced over the artifact Loba was planning to steal. The worth of the item was well over what she made in four Apex Championships.

“This is little?”

“I usually would reject these ones, but it’s been a little too long since I’ve gone back to my roots. Don’t want to lose my edge.”

Bangalore doubted Loba would lose her edge in two months, but if it made her happy and she made it back safely, there was no reason to object. They silently sat there together, Bangalore lightly dozing off and Loba planning away. Once it became clear that they both should just go to bed, they showered, and crawled under the covers together.

With Loba heading out for a few heists every other night, it wasn’t long before Bangalore went out on her own to enjoy more of the floating cities. The second time she thankfully didn’t run into any more conspirators. On her third time out, Bangalore found herself exploring some of the lower sections of one of the floating cities. Loba was back at her home resting after all of her successful heists. Bangalore had promised she would be back before too late so they could in Loba’s words, “celebrate” her success together. Flashing neon signs for a billiards and arcade place. It was well maintained and there were a number of people inside. She was familiar enough with all of those games, so she figured it would be entertaining to give them a shot. The bell rang as she stepped past the door, prompting several people to turn and look in her direction, aside from those zeroed into their video game. Bangalore paid them no heed and began to make her way around the place, scoping out her exit and what her options for entertainment and competition were. In a couple of minutes she was playing an old Earth game with a few credits thrown down on the outcome for fun. The first game ended in a solid win for her, prompting some of the regulars in the place to step up and challenge this outsider.

Towards the end of her third match, three new figures stepped into the building and pushed their way to the front of the crowd. As Bangalore lined up her next shot, she couldn’t help but glance up at the one standing right across from her. He had some serious sideburns and a glint in his eyes that made her pause for a moment. Dark brown eyes focused on the spheres in front of her and took her shot. The balls clacked around inside of the felt lined table, almost knocking in the one she had been aiming for. Bangalore stole a passing glance at the large man with sideburns. Not glint, more like a glow. The edge of her mouth quirked downwards. She was familiar with that type of glow in someone’s eyes. That someone being Loba. As she moved to line up her next shot she could pinpoint two other sets of faintly glowing eyes. Unease started to twist in her stomach. She would finish her game and get out of there.

When the eight ball was finally knocked in by her opponent, Bangalore couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. She handed over her money, congratulated them on the win, then began to make her way through the small crowd to the exit in the back. A sweep was done of the room as she opened the side door that led into the alley. One, two sets of glowing eyes were accounted for…

Hands seized Bangalore by her shoulders the instant she stepped outside, sharp nails sinking in enough to break her skin. She was swiftly thrown against the nearby metal dumpster with a dull thud. The air was forced out of her lungs for a moment.

Fuck…

If it weren’t for the light armor she wore under her shirt, she would have broken a rib or two from the impact. Few people could throw her that easily, two were robots, one was a giant man, and the fourth was a supernatural being. Bangalore was on her feet and had her wingman drawn in an instant. Amused glowing eyes stared down the barrel of her gun; a low laugh accompanied the formation of a particularly sharp grin. In the edges of her vision she saw the other two step outside and flank her on either side. Slightly hunched posture, tense hands not curled into fists but flexed and ready to slash, glowing eyes, and distinct canines. Loba had never mentioned the possibility of Bangalore running into another supernatural, let alone another lycan or werewolf. Yet here she was, cornered with her attackers slowly moving closer to pin her against the trash bin. 

“Go on…shoot, it always makes things more interesting,” the one in front of her egged her on.

Well, if he insists…

The first high caliber round tore through the man’s shoulder, while the second took a chunk out of his jaw. All three lunged at her. Bangalore got one more shot off into his chest before he ripped the gun from her hands. Claws dug into into her forearms as the two from the sides threw her back; forcing a painful meeting between the back of her head and the harsh metal of the dumpster. Bangalore’s world instantly went black.

The ache was the first thing that registered. A dull throb on the back of her head. Bangalore kept herself still and her eyes closed while she got a sense of the situation she was in; her heart beat pulsing strongly in her chest. She was secured to a metal chair with her arms bound behind the chair and her legs also tied to the front legs of the chair. Blood was still making it to everything, including the few cuts in her skin, even if there was little wiggle room in the binds.

“That lycan’s scent is all over this human,” the same gruff voice from before spoke up.

A figure leaned in close to her neck and breathed in deeply through his nose. The heat radiating off his body was could be felt even from a distance, especially in the chilly room. A low growl rumbled from his throat.

“I can smell her…that female…”

Bangalore strained to remain still while the werewolf got closer, brushing his nose and furry sideburns against Bangalore’s cheek and neck.

“It’s fresh too, she scents this one often.”

Scents?

Hands gripped her shoulders, claws digging in as he continued to sniff her, practically shoving her face to the side.

“Oh it’s been so long since I’ve smelled such an imprint from her,” came another deep growl. “I hate this rotten human stink tainting it.”

“Let us get a chance to,” a second eager voice spoke up.

“Yeah!” the third agreed.

“Back off!” he all but barked.

The werewolf moved to the other side of Bangalore’s face and neck, sniffing just as vigorously. It was getting harder and harder to pretend to be asleep, the almost moan like growls coming from him were really starting to creep Bangalore out. Whatever this werewolf’s deal was, it was not going to end well for Bangalore.

“Why…~sniff~ why was she so intent on covering this pathetic human with her scent?!” He paused for a moment, before brushing his mouth and nose up the side of Bangalore’s neck to her ear. “Why don’t you tell me human? I know you’re awake.”

What?

Bangalore suddenly became hyper aware of her slightly elevated heartbeat and breathing.

Fuck…if Loba could always hear that, so could they.

Bangalore attempted to head butt him, only for him to pull out of the way just in time. A sharp grin and glowing eyes looked down at her from where the werewolf was standing over her. The claws in her shoulders dug in a little more. Bangalore suppressed her wince as she glared up at him.

“Well me pathetic human, why has Loba Andrade scented you so thoroughly?”

Responding would be a tactical error right now, she needed to figure out more what kind of situation she was in and what her options were. While the tears and bloodstains in the fabric were still there, the man in front of her had completely healed from his three bullet wounds. Further proof that she was dealing with either lycans, werewolves, or a mix of both. Dark brown eyes darted to each of her sides for a moment, making note of the location of the other two and any potential doors or windows. There was one door behind her and a barred window on the back left wall. All three of the men wore similar outfits and shared a wolf tattoo on the lower left side of their necks. It wasn’t like Loba’s elegant wolf tattoo, it was a front facing, snarling beast with bloodied fangs. Mob ties were a high probability.

“Too scared to speak human?” he chuckled.

Bangalore frowned, short on patience, probably even shorter temper. She needed to keep him from getting angry.

“You should really watch your posture, that hunch will start to set in when you age,” she casually stated.

Claws were pulled forward ever so slightly, cutting her skin like butter as he snarled. Maybe that wasn’t the best opening statement if she wanted to not piss him off.

“Think you’re a comedian or something?”

Measured breaths were pulled in and out. She wasn’t afraid of them, she could get out of this. Bangalore internally repeated this over and over in attempts to keep herself under control.

“Look I don’t know what you mean by ‘scented’ so maybe you should clarify that first.”

A low growl. “Asking is a waste of time, I’ll get what I want with a little digging.”

Before Bangalore could toss back a retort, the collar of her shirt was seized and ripped open, making three of her buttons pop off. He leaned in again to sniff her, then tore off the shoulder section of her armor on her left side. Bangalore couldn’t help but feel a little relief that he hadn’t done the other side. Another rip sounded in the empty, rectangular, concrete room. Cool air brushed against the scarred mark on her shoulder. Bangalore bit back a curse, she had spoken too soon. The werewolf threw his head back and let out a howling laugh.

“A mark?? That little bitch mated and marked you?!”

The other two joined in on the howling laughter.

“A human?? She really chose a human?” the one off to Bangalore’s left piped up.

“How pathetic!” the third laughed.

Anger steadily began to pour into Bangalore’s veins at their mocking words. The one in front if her traced a finger over the mark. Bangalore tried to pull away from the touch, her anger spiking, no one but Loba should touch her there. Amber eyes stared into hers as he continued to run his claw over it, a wide grin forming on his face.

“She must have been oh so desperate and completely out of options. If only she had accepted my numerous offers.” He stepped back and flexed, his dark gray dress shirt and red suit vest straining at the seams. A display that was supposed to intimidate Bangalore yet failed to. “How could she think you were a superior mate to me? I would have been treated her like a queen, properly cared for her, and would have helped her produce many pups to strengthen our pack.” 

“Like hell she’d ever want to be with you!” Bangalore snapped, rage coursing through her. “Bet she saw right through your false promises.”

His hand clamped down on her mark and began to squeeze it. Pain began to radiate from it, much like it had when Loba had initially marked her.

“I see you struggle to hide it,” he growled, his face inches from hers, “the pain from a mark that does not accept you.”

What…?

A cruel chuckle. “Why else do you think it hurts you still? It knows you’re not good enough and that she made a mistake.”

The pressure on her mark increased. Dark brown eyes were shut tight as Bangalore tired to push through it. No, she wasn’t going to let him play mind games with her. Loba loved her, she chose her, this wasn’t a mistake or move by someone who was desperate.

“It doesn’t matter, she’ll get a chance to correct that mistake tonight,” the werewolf finally let go of the mark and stepped away from Bangalore.

A small gasp of relief jumped past her lips. Searing pain slowly faded to a throb.

He reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a phone, Bangalore stiffened, it was her phone.

“All we need is a little authorization,” he continued as he walked behind Bangalore.

She tried to move her hands about to prevent him from using her thumb print to unlock it. Claws sunk into the meat of her hand.

“Keep making it difficult and I’ll just rip the thumb off,” came the low threat.

Reluctantly she stilled her hands and let the DNA button on her phone get pressed against her thumb. She really didn’t like the idea of losing a finger mostly because the blood loss from that large of a wound could be fatal in this situation. The scent of blood was something she wanted to keep to a minimum as she knew how it impacted Loba.

“And we are in.” A sharp smile formed on the boss werewolf’s face as he began to use it. “Why don’t we give a certain someone a call? Or even better, we could make it a touch more personal with a video call.” Malicious intent glittered in his glowing amber eyes. “Why don’t you two come over and make her presentable for Ms. Andrade?”

Bangalore braced herself as the two walked over to her, sharp fangs and glowing eyes standing out in the dim room. The boss turned around and continued to poke around on Bangalore’s phone. She could only hope he would get distracted with the pictures and not go after any of the important stuff. Her habit or deleting any compromising pictures of either of them was paying off right now. He could search through all of her pictures and not find what he was probably looking for. A nose was shoved against the side of her face as one of the goons sniffed her, the other began to do the same on her other side. Bangalore kept back her noise of discomfort as she tried to pull away from their prying noses. A futile attempt in the chair, leaving her to deal with the werewolves going after every bit of Loba’s scent still on her that they could. The boss turned around and lashed out, swiftly reprimanding them with a back handed slap each. Loba’s scent was his alone to smell. Under his watchful eye they returned to their initial task of preparing her for the camera. A powerful punch from the one on her right struck her gut, making her bend over and grunt. The next crossed her face with a crack, quickly followed by a second. Claws were raked down one of her arms, the front of her shirt was completely torn open, and a few more strikes to her gut, ribs, and face were delivered before the boss was satisfied and the goons were told to back off. Bangalore’s chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths as she worked to regain her scattered senses. Blood dripped from her busted lips and broken nose. A hand gripped her jaw and forced her to look at the boss werewolf.

“Still bleeding, how weak.”

Amber eyes dilated as he breathed in. Bangalore thickly swallowed. Great now the werewolves had the scent of her blood stuck in their noses. She could only hope that she made it out of this without getting eaten, or worse bitten. A thumb wiped away one of the trails of blood on her face. He stepped back and licked up the red liquid. The low rumble than came in response did not ease any of Bangalore’s worries.

“Let’s give that little traitorous bitch a call, shall we?”

As he navigated through Bangalore’s phone he casually walked over to her side. The dial tone filled the room a moment later. It only completed one and a half rings before the call was picked up.

“Annie, are you call-” Loba’s sultry greeting was cut off by a growl.

Relief flooded through her just at the sound of Loba’s voice.

“Surprised?” the boss werewolf grinned as he held the phone so only his face was shown.

“What have you done with her?” Loba’s tone was dangerously low.

“No ‘Hello, how are you?’ so rude,” he tsked.

“Contacting me through this phone removed any possibility of that you piece of shit.”

“It’s been so long since we’ve last seen each other-”

“Show me Anita,” Loba cut him off. “If you have hurt her in any way-”

“Oh you want to see her? Why would you want to? She’s just a weak human, I mean look at this face.”

He grabbed a fistful of Bangalore’s curls and jerked her head up so she was facing the camera. There on the screen she could see Loba holding the phone close to her face. Her eyes were glowing a bright gold and her lower canines could already be seen poking up past her lips. As their eyes met Loba’s expression softened and Bangalore smiled.

“Annie…” Loba breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I’m alright Lo,” Bangalore tried to reassure her.

Clearly pissed that he was being ignored, the boss werewolf shoved her face to the side and centered the camera on himself.

“The human is fine now, but that’s going to change really quick.”

He moved behind Bangalore and angled the camera so it showed himself and all of Bangalore’s wounds. Claws were pressed into the top of Bangalore’s chest. Loba instantly tensed up, her lip curling up into a snarl.

“Get your damn claws off her,” Loba seethed through the phone.

“I was just minding my own business, reading the news, when I happened to come across a very interesting article about a celebrity fight in a restaurant.” As he spoke he began to slowly drag his claws across Bangalore’s chest, effortlessly cutting through any armor. Rivers of red blood began to drip down her front. “And while I’m not one to trust the tabloids, some things are a dead give away. I initially tracked her down thinking I was going to find the both of you, but low and behold just her smothered in your scent.”

Bangalore muffled any sounds of pain, and worked to whisper to Loba that she was going to be alright. He suddenly raked them the rest of the way across, making her cry out.

“Annie!” came Loba’s distressed voice.

“That made me so confused and angry, why should this weak creature get your attention when I was right here? Me, the clearly better option for a mate, and yet this human has your mark. Just look at her!” he slashed at Bangalore’s shoulder, making red blossom and spill out. “She can’t even stop bleeding from such a simple wound!”

“You will rue the moment you decided to look in her direction,” Loba all but growled before the video call was hung up on her end.

The boss werewolf frowned. “How immature.” He turned to his goons. “Let those downstairs know to expect company and to bring her in relatively unharmed. She’ll get a chance to change her loyalty in order to spare her human toy.”

Bangalore wanted nothing more than to break out of her binds and beat this werewolf into a bloody pulp. Fingers worked on the binds, trying to pick at the tight knots.

“Why should we even spare this?” he motioned to Bangalore as he talked to his goons. “Humans are weak, fragile…” A sinister grin formed on his face.

A grunt jumped past Bangalore’s lips as he grabbed her hair again and pulled her head to the side, putting her mark front and center.

“Why don’t I just bite a chunk out of you right here? Let us see if you are strong enough to survive the transformation into a werewolf. Our pack could always use more females.”

Bangalore spat a wad of blood and saliva in his face. He jumped back and roared. Rage filled eyes zeroed in on her. The back of his hand struck her so hard her neck popped a couple of times. For several moments he just stood there hovering over Anita, panting and growling heavily.

“You test my patience. I have been very generous and welcoming towards something we consider food.”

With a grunt Bangalore moved her head back into a neutral position, once again working to clear the stars dancing in front of her eyes. She needed to find a way to keep them distracted to give Loba the time she needed to find her, but after that many hits to the head she was struggling to put sentences together. There had to be something they wanted to talk about.

“What’s the deal with you guys and Loba?”

The two goons shared a glance while the boss became reflective.

“Tell me, has she ever introduced you to another like herself in all the time you’ve known her?”

Bangalore remained quiet.

“Werewolves and lycans are pack animals, one shouldn’t be off on their own. We kept offering her to join, but always turned us down. She was young and would have benefited greatly from a support network that could truly understand her. We could have taught her about her beast and the other parts about being a lycan.”

“What’s the big deal that she said no all those years ago? Can’t move on from a simple rejection?”

A low growl rumbled in the boss’s chest. “It’s not just a simple rejection. It would have been a mutually beneficial arrangement! Our pack needed her and she needed us, but she thought herself too good for us, too human to be associated with us werewolves. Her marking a human is even further proof of that!” he gestured to Bangalore’s mark. “That bitch needs to learn that she belongs with us, the greatest pack in all of Psamathe. And if I need to kill you or turn you to do that, I will.”

He took a deep breath through his nose. A look of hunger began to settle in his glowing eyes. Bangalore did her best to remain calm, but the saliva starting to trickle down his chin and the heavier breathing from the other two was concerning.

“I’m so hungry!” one of them groaned. “Can’t we just lick up some of her blood or slice off an arm and eat it?”

“Yeah! She doesn’t need two arms!”

Footsteps began to close in from the sides. Judging by how pronounced the boss’s fangs were and how he was watching the blood running down the front of her chest, Bangalore knew the only reason he would stop his goons was if he wanted the first bite.

“If you’re the greatest pack of Psamathe, why haven’t I heard anything about you? Not even in crime reports or anything,” Bangalore spoke up, desperately trying to stall them.

“We don’t call ourselves the “Werewolf Mob”, that would be too on the nose. Don’t want people looking too closely at us. We have a more sophisticated name that you’ve probably heard of, The Red Fangs. Lots of companies, mobs, and sports teams like to use animal references so most don’t even bat an eye when they hear it. But those who are like us know and can find out what we really are.”

Bangalore hadn’t heard their name, then again she didn’t really read the news that much either.

“And even those human who have come to the realization that they wish to become something even greater can seek us out and be judged if they are worthy or not.”

There was no doubt in her mind that those not deemed worthy were eaten.

“In all honesty I’m surprised you haven’t wanted to be turned. If you ever want that mark to accept you, you will need to become a werewolf. You’ve been around Loba, you’ve no doubt seen how much more superior to you she is. Her strength, her ability to heal, her senses.”

Round lips were pressed into a line.

“We could make it a surprise,” he grinned as he moved closer to Bangalore. “All it would take is one bite from me,” his gruff voice managed.

A hand was set on her shoulder, claws pressing against her skin.

“Then you both would have no choice but to join us. We’d let you two keep having your fun, as long as Loba upheld her responsibilities to the pack.”

A sick feeling settled in her stomach as her rage begged to be released. What truly disgusting and twisted things these beasts were. The only thing she wanted to do right now was beat them until there wasn’t one recognizable feature left, but she had to keep playing along in order to waste more time. The other two were hanging back a little now that the boss was in her face. Bangalore kept her poker face in place as she stared down the beast that was losing more and more of his humanity with each passing second.

“Well, what are the perks aside from werewolf abilities? I’ve got a pretty good life outside of this, what do you have to offer me?”

“Too much talk,” came the low growl. “Your blood calls.”

Shit…

Bangalore helplessly watched as he opened his mouth, saliva dripping from his long fangs, and leaned forward. Time had run out for her.

Soft vibrating suddenly pulled everyone’s attention to the boss’s pants pocket. A nasty snarl was let out. For a moment it didn’t seem like he was going to answer it, but at the last second he fished it out of his slacks. Bangalore’s phone was the one that was vibrating. Eyebrows were raised up, a look of surprise crossing his features. The call was picked up.

“I’m not letting you talk to your toy,” he growled.

“You assume too much, handsome.”

Bangalore did a double take on Loba’s flirtatious tone drifting from the phone. Everyone else seemed just as stunned.

“Handsome?”

“What, you think I don’t know a striking werewolf when I see one? It’s been years since I’ve seen you and I must say they have served you well.”

The boss werewolf stepped back from Bangalore and chuckled into the phone. “I’ve been told I’m even better in person.”

“Ooooo, well then I can’t wait for when we meet. I sure hope you haven’t started on dinner without me, that would really be a let down.”

“Dinner?”

“The marked human of course.”

Bangalore held her breath. Loba was very skilled in deception, it was part of her profession. The honey-sweet tone she was using right now was similar to the one she first used when she had appeared in Bangalore’s life and was trying to get her and her fellow legends to do her little quest. This was all a ruse to keep them from hurting her further. At least that’s what Bangalore was betting on.

“Oh?” A glance was sent back towards her.

He already had a more human look to him. The distraction was working.

“Well, from our first talk I wasn’t so sure that’s what the plan was.”

“Please that was all for show. I needed you to contact me somehow, sending a human out covered in my scent was sure to attract your attention.”

The conversation continued on with Loba effortlessly stroking his ego. So wrapped up in her words was he that when the other two werewolves tried to approach Bangalore to lap at her blood, he promptly snarled at them to back off. Another string of compliments drifted from the phone at how impressive he was to be able to keep his subordinates in line. Bangalore could only hope Loba arrived soon, just listening to the conversation and seeing how the boss was responding to it made her sick. The other two hovered near her, hungry eyes and drooling mouths watching her every move.

“Sit tight, handsome, I’ll be right there,” Loba smoothly stated.

“Oh I can’t wait to see you too.”

As soon as the call was ended the boss threw his head back and howled. The other two joined in, celebrating the good news for their pack. Bangalore was counting the seconds, waiting on pins and needles for Loba’s arrival. She was confident in her relationship, all that talk was a ploy, Loba wouldn’t betray her. The howl finally died down.

“Hear that human?” he grinned as he walked up to her. “Loba has finally come to her senses. First we shall dine on your flesh, then I shall claim her for my own.”

A flash of something shiny came from the barred window, followed by the oh so familiar metallic clink. In a flash of white Loba stood tall facing all four of them dressed in her usual combat attire. Her eyes glowed a bright gold in the dim light, but other than that she looked like her usual poised self.

“Loba, my beautiful queen,” the boss said as he held his arms out wide and walked towards her. “It has been far too long.”

“You’re one to talk, handsome,” came Loba’s sultry response. A clawed hand rested against his cheek.

There was a touch of gruffness to her words, Bangalore could only hope the werewolves were too disillusioned to take note of.

“Shall we?” he gestured to Bangalore. “As my queen you’ll get first pick.”

In one swift movement the hand resting on his cheek slashed off half of his face. His agonized cry was cut off as Loba seized his throat with the other hand.

“If you think for one moment I came here for any reason other than to tear you limb from limb, then you are the biggest fool I have ever encountered,” Loba snarled.

Without a second of hesitation she threw him across the room. His skull hit the concrete wall with a sickening crack causing his body to limply fall to the ground. The two goons instantly launched themselves at Loba, teeth snapping and claws slashing through the air. Loba’s wolf staff connected with the first, sending them sprawling on the floor, while the second had their left thigh torn open. Bangalore struggled to keep up with what was happening. Blood dripped like rain while the whimpers and cries of pain rang out like thunder. The few times Bangalore could tell that Loba had been the one hurt she jerked and pulled at her restraints. How lucky they were that she was tied up.

It didn’t take long for one of the werewolves to scamper away from the fight. He was fully shifted, but it was obvious how badly he had been beaten as his enhanced healing wasn’t fixing up the wounds. Loba shot after him and crushed his skull against the wall. Furious golden eyes turned to the other while she pulled a fragment of bone out of her palm. Bangalore could see strands of silver in Loba’s hair and her fully pronounced fangs. If she weren’t wearing her jacket Bangalore was certain that her back would be covered in silver fur.

A loud growl came from the other side of the room. The boss werewolf had recovered from his concussion. However, instead of lunging for Loba, the massive brown and gray werewolf jumped at Bangalore. In an effort to escape his murderous intent, Bangalore threw her weight to one side of the chair in hopes of toppling it over. Nothing happened and she was left staring down her fate as a full mouth of teeth descended on her. A metal clang rang out as the teeth chomped down on Loba’s staff instead of her left shoulder. Bangalore’s mouth hung open in awe as Loba stepped between them and threw the boss werewolf into the other.

She didn’t waste a split second before dashing over to them and delivering several nasty blows with the staff. The second goon only lasted moments longer before Loba had seized him by the mouth and ripped his jaws in half. With that corpse discarded to the side, the two remaining began to circle each other. The few claw marks on the boss were already healing up. There was a pause, then they both lunged for each other. Loba slipped under his arm and raked her claws down his back. He turned to swipe at her, only for her to duck down and rip up the inside of his leading leg. A pained howl echoed from his throat. Loba only seemed to speed up her attacks, cutting him into ribbons piece by piece. In a matter of minutes the boss was a bloodied heap on the floor with Loba towering over him. Fists struck his ribcage, breaking his sternum in half. Bangalore could only watch with wide eyes as Loba pried open his ribcage and ripped out his still beating heart.

The door to the room burst open, several werewolves jumping into the room, bits of fabric hanging off of their harry forms from their rushed transformations. Loba turned to face them, their boss’s heart in her hand. They took one look around the room and instantly began to cower and whimper as Loba calmly walked over to them, her heels clicking against the concrete floor. Blood splattered on them as Loba threw the heart onto the ground. They recoiled, obviously detecting that it had belonged to their now former boss.

“If you so much as sniff in her direction ever again I will make it so people are discovering bits of your flesh all over Psamathe for years to come.”

They backed away from her, bearing their throats and retreating through the door they had come in. Only once the door had been closed did Loba rush over and throw her blood soaked arms around Bangalore.

“Annie…” she sighed.

“Lo…” Bangalore breathed out in relief.

A soft rumble came from Loba as she nuzzled the side of Bangalore’s face.

“Let’s get you home and cleaned up.”

“Please.”

Now that the danger had passed Bangalore was starting to feel the effects of her blood loss. While she had certainly dealt with worse, her body was still shaky. Loba quickly cut her free and carried her to her transport hidden in a nearby alley. The ride home was swift and relatively smooth. Bangalore could tell how worried Loba was as she kept on glancing back at her from the driver’s seat. Blood soaked clothes were discarded onto the floor and naked bodies stepped into the shower together. Loba was very insistent in thoroughly cleaning all of Bangalore’s wounds with lots of soap. Once all of the blood, grime, and unwanted fur had been removed, Loba tenderly treated Bangalore. First the painful alcohol was used to sterilize her cleaned cuts, then drops of healing solution were applied to seal them up. In a matter of minutes Bangalore looked as if she hadn’t just had a brush with a pack of vengeful werewolves.

Fingers were carefully pressed to either side of Bangalore’s broken nose, a crack sounded out as Loba attempted to put it back into place.

“Argh!”

“That’s the best I’m going to be able to do, tonight. Tomorrow we can get you double checked by an actual doctor.”

Bangalore examined at her reflection in the mirror. “For not ever having done that before, you did pretty well.”

Loba rumbled softly as she rubbed her face in the crook for Bangalore’s neck. With the last drops of blood coming from Bangalore’s nose taken care of she wrapped an arm around Loba and flopped back onto the bed. The fuzzy robe against her naked skin and the comfortable mattress under her body felt like heaven.

“Meu amor,” Loba whispered as she began to kiss her.

“My love,” Bangalore murmured against her lips.

Loba shifted to straddle her hips as they continued to kiss. Their fuzzy robes were soon opened and tossed to the side as lips and hands sought out the taste and feel of each other’s bodies. It was an explosion of passion and need for comfort. Neither of them would ever admit how scared either of them had felt as they often faced the possibility of death, but their desperate actions communicated that. Special attention was given to all of the areas that Bangalore had been injured, Loba whispering sweet nothings against her skin. Loba slowly worked her way down until she had settled herself between Bangalore’s legs. Her rougher tongue ran all over and inside her heated center, seeking out those sweet spots that sent Bangalore to the stars and back multiple times. Positions were soon reversed. Bangalore doted on her, telling her how much she admired and adored her. Strong fingers tenderly caressed Loba’s velvet folds and lips drank the sweet nectar found down there, making Loba cry out again and again. Eventually they slowed, slipping under the covers together with Loba contently laying on top of Bangalore.

While they laid there, Bangalore’s mind couldn’t help but wander, and before she could stop herself, a question slipped past her lips.

“How did you end up getting involved with those werewolves?”

A low grumble was let out as Loba buried her face into the crook of Bangalore’s neck. For a moment it seemed like Loba wasn’t going to answer the question.

“I never was involved with them. I just happened to move into their area when I finally escaped the foster system.” A heavy sigh was let out. “My first estrus was a hard time for me. My body was acting in a way I did not want or understand and suddenly those werewolves were stalking me everywhere. I didn’t even know others existed, let alone were living in my neighborhood. Civil conversation was in short supply and I either left them badly wounded or escaped by the skin of my teeth. The only good thing the mating hormone ever did was make it harder for them to fight and think. They assumed I would just cave to them and give into the beast like they had done. Even once my mating cycle was done they wouldn’t leave me alone. Thankfully my prowess as a thief was growing so I was able to leave that area before too long. However, for many years I had to watch out for them as they sought after my scent. Such disgusting pests. I should have killed them long ago.”

“Was that why you always wanted to go out together?”

Brown eyes with flecks of gold looked up at her. “Yes. But when you asked to do things on your own I told myself I would let you. You deserve your independence, but at the same time I should have mentioned them.” Another sigh drifted past Loba’s lips. “Part of me had hoped that they had gotten a clue and moved on. I should have known that they would catch my scent on you and act with vengeance.”

“Is that when you like to rub your face into my neck? What was the word they used…scenting?”

A warm smile spread across Loba’s face. “Yes, that is part of why I do that.”

“Why else do you do it?”

“Because it feels nice and I know you like it.”

Bangalore’s cheeks heated up slightly. “I-I do.”

“Do you forgive me for not mentioning the jealous werewolves?” Loba looked up at her with big eyes.

Bangalore groaned as she rolled her eyes. “Yes, I do, just let me know if there are any other enemies of yours I need to watch out for.”

“I have a huge fan base! And besides, I’m not the only one with enemies out here.”

“Mine are pretty easy to detect though. If they hate the IMC, they generally hate me.”

“For good reason.”

“Yes, for good reason,” Bangalore agreed.

They fell silent for a moment. Bangalore stared up at the dark ceiling. Another question plagued her mind, one that repeated with every faint pulse from her mark.

“Does my mark hurt because I’m not a werewolf or lycan?”

“It’s a scar Annie, it’s going to take a little time for your body to become used to it.”

“It’s not because I’m human and somehow it’s being rejected?”

Loba sat up enough to look her in the eyes. “How…those bastards put that thought in your head didn’t they?”

Bangalore could feel her cheeks heating up. “Is it?”

“Your mark would have never healed if it was never accepted. That’s why I kept licking it, to make sure it did.”

“Oh…!”

Warmth spread through her chest. She was enough as she was, she didn’t need to become a werewolf. With a bit of time the pain would fade, not like she minded it as much though. Bangalore reached up to gently touch the mark, a smile forming on her face. Loba shifted and pushed her hand away so she could kiss the mark. Lips trailed up the side of her neck until they were pressed against hers.

“My love, my mate. I love you for who you are and would never ask you to become something you didn’t want to be for my sake.”

Bangalore lifted her head up to kiss her, her heart feeling it could burst from how happy she felt. “And I love you as you are, all parts of who you are.”

A soft rumble was let out as they laid back down and Loba snuggled into the crook or her neck. “I’m tired Annie, let’s sleep.”

Bangalore tipped her head down to place a soft kiss on the side of Loba’s head. “I couldn’t agree with you more.”

With that the covers were pulled over Loba’s head and the two drifted off into a peaceful sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!
> 
> And a big thanks to BadTemptress for her inspiring work :D


End file.
